Royai Engagement
by Anna Riza Kurosaki
Summary: Title says it all. My first FMA story. Please read and review.


**Hi guys. This is my first FMA story. Specifically written for Royai Day. Hope you enjoy. By the way, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much I wish I did.**

Roy knocked on the door of Riza's apartment. After having taken the day off to prepare for a celebration, all he needed now was the ever so lovely lady for whom the celebration was for.

As soon as Roy knocked on the door, he heard barking from the other side and a few seconds later the door was opened by the one, and only Riza Hawkeye. Riza stared at him surprised before opening the door all the way.

"Colonel, come on in." Roy smiled at her. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and holds them out for her to take. Riza smiles and takes the flowers, putting them up to her nose so she can smell them.

"These smell wonderful, sir. May I ask what the occasion is?" Roy smiles as he enters her apartment and she closes the door behind him.

"I'm taking you out tonight." Riza looks at him surprised.

"Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise, Riza." Riza opens her mouth to speak, but Roy cuts her off. "And tonight, we are not ranked military officers; we are just going to be Roy and Riza. Okay?"

Riza nods. "Okay." Riza goes into her kitchen and fills up a tall glass to put the flowers in. She brings the makeshift vase into her living room and sets them down on the coffee table. "Umm… Roy. Could you give me some kind of hint as to where we are going? I'm not exactly dressed to go anywhere fancy."

Roy took in Riza's current attire which consisted of a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Personally, I like what you're wearing right now, but I was thinking dressy casual type thing, you know?" Riza nodded and walked into her bedroom to get changed. While she was doing that, Roy walked over to Black Hayate who was curled up on the couch.

"Well boy, I'm taking Riza out tonight for a special celebration. Do you think she'll like it?" Black Hayate wagged his tail in approval and Roy patted the dog on the head. "I was hoping you'd say that. I can't have Riza unhappy know can I?" The dog bark and Roy chucked.

Just then, Riza came out of her bedroom and Roy admired how pretty she looked. Riza was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt with small ruffles making up the collar and a pair of nice looking black pants with a pair of black flats. Roy thought Riza could never look any prettier; but then, he thought that most of the time.

Riza smiled at Roy's reaction and came up to him and patted her dog on the head and took hold of Roy's arm.

"Well, shall we get going?" Roy smiled.

"Of course."

Riza picked up her purse from her coat rack and hung it from her shoulder and Roy held the door open for her as she stepped out into the warm night air. Roy followed right behind her, closing the door as she walked to his car. Roy, being the gentleman he was, held her door open for her as she sat in the passenger's seat. Roy closed the door and moved around to the driver's side and got in the car. He started up the engine and began driving.

The two sat in comfortable silence, neither of them willing to break it. They finally arrived at their destination.

Roy stopped the car and quickly got out and walked to the other side to let Riza out. When she got out of the car, she looked around and immediately recognized her surroundings.

"Roy, what are doing at the park?"

Roy gave Riza his signature smirk.

"You'll see." Roy closed the car door and immediately began leading Riza into the park. Riza followed him, curious to see what Roy had planned for the two of them.

When they got to the middle of the park, Riza gasped in delight. In the middle of the park was a small pond, on the edge of the pond, Roy had set up a picnic basket and blanket for the two of them.

Roy turned to Riza and when he saw her face, he smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Riza hugged him. "I love it," she said.

The two sat down and Roy pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured some for both of them and gave a glass to Riza. He then pulled out a plate filled with sandwiches and various types of fruit.

Riza took a sandwich and began to eat while Roy started on some of the fruit. While they ate, the two made small talk and just generally enjoyed the other's company. When they were finished, Roy put the tray away, and pulled out a small chocolate cake. He cut both of them a piece and Riza chuckled.

"Roy, are you trying to make me get fat eating all of that?"

This made Roy chuckle as well. "No, I'm not. And besides, there is no possible way you could ever end up fat."

"Aww. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They began eating the cake in their already familiar silence. After eating a good portion of her slice, Riza felt something weird on her tongue. She immediately pulled it out of her mouth while Roy watched her.

"What is it Riza?" Riza cleaned off the object with her napkin and her eyes widened in shock.

"Roy…" Riza trailed off completely speechless. Roy took Riza's hand in his and pulled the ring from her fingers.

"Riza, today is our special day, the day we met and they day we became friends. Now I want to make this day even more special for us. Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" Riza sat in stunned silence for a moment and she could feel her heart swelling up with joy.

She threw hers arms around him in a tight hug.

"Yes, yes, absolutely yes." And then she kissed him, right on the lips; and Roy slid the ring onto her finger.

Riza briefly considered letting Roy know he could have choked her to death putting the ring in the cake, but decided that could wait. Right now she was too happy to care.

One year later, on this exact same day, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye finally got married. The entire team, including a few extra people, helped make a sign that let everyone know how special this particular day was for the happy couple.

What did the sign say, you ask? What else would it be, but: **ROYAI DAY- JUNE 11. **And so, Roy and Riza lived happily ever after, and because of that sign, we can now help them celebrate their special day too.

**Well, that's all for now. Remember: please review and make my days brighter. Thanks for the love.**


End file.
